


In the mood

by annatheuncreative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Community: femmeslash, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annatheuncreative/pseuds/annatheuncreative
Summary: Always-fem!Cas & always-fem!Dean are having fun.





	

(intro note: It's evening, they just came back to their house, now walked into the bedroom.)

Dee starts with kissing Cas' neck insistently, with her hands around Cas' body, pressing their bodies closer. She is walking slowly towards the bed, pushing Cas with her. "Someone's in the mood, huh?" asks Cas with face already flushed with the beginnings of arousal. Dee just continues up until the back of her girlfriend's legs hit the bed and the woman falls over to her back. She craddles her waist, sitting up on her abdomen, and starts massaging her breasts. Cas bites her lip and her hands go to rub Dee's thighs.  
  
Dee moves her hands from the boobs to unbutton the shirt slowly - too slowly in Cas' hazed mind. Once she has the access to skin, she moves her face down to touch, kiss, lick, and suck it. Cas runs her fingers through Dee's short hair, desperately needing more persistent attention. That's when Dee puts her hips slightly up to allow her own hand to go lower and lower, massaging the skin on it's way until finally the nimble fingers unbutton Cas' jeans. When the hand presses down over her underwear, Cas moans out, her pelvis involuntarily moving up for more, but not getting nearly enough. The fingers circle lightly over the material, and Cas whimpers in frustration. Dee's mouth travels up from her breasts to the neck, trailing routes with her tongue along the collar bone and to the crook of the neck. As her lips close to suck down on the skin, she puts her hand down Cas' panties - drawing an all-too-excited moan from Cas in the process. She presses her fingers down forcefully just for a second before pulling her hand out completely. She sits back, slightly rocking her hips over Cas' body and sucks on the wet fingers, her other hand scraping Cas' nipple with a nail. Dee then removes her hands to take off her own shirt and bra. Once they're gone, she props her hands over Cas' head, for her breasts to loom over it. The other girl doesn't wait even for a second - her mouth sucking and biting and her fingers groping, squeezing and caressing. Finally one of Cas' hands goes purposely down Dee's stomach, stopping for a cruel while to just go along the hem of the shorts. Dee's starts rocking her body as Cas' fingers slip in to flick directly at her skin. Cas feels how absolutely wet Dee is - the mouth sucking on the nipple lets out a moan which resonates through Dee's body and makes her shiver. As Cas feels Dee's body almost collapsing over her, she pulls out her hand and grabs Dee by the thigh, leveraging her, so that she's now over her. Even with the commotion, the high whine Dee lets out at the loss of fingers doesn't skip Cas' ears.  
  
Cas goes to trail with her lips lower, her entire body sliding off of Dee. She kisses the abdomen as she is pulling off Dee's pants and underwear - Dee putting her hips slightly up to make it easier. As soon as Cas can finally see Dee soft skin in all its glory she takes off the last of her own clothing.  
  
As soon as she is close to Dee again, the other girl spins their bodies around again. They kiss - hot and wet and filled with lust; their bodies griding into one another, but to no avail - it's not enough. As Dee draws out her lips and moves up and around, and before Cas knows it, she has a wet, hot pussy right in her face - a feast Cas can never resist.  
  
Dee is sitting on her face, one hand propping herself on the stomach, the other massaging Cas' breast with the palm of the hand. Cas' tongue leaps between her legs, as her own hand slides lower from the stomach. As Dee circles her fingers around Cas' clit, the other girl does the same with her tongue. Dee can help but grind her pelvis down - only to be stopped by Cas' wary hands on her hips. Now she leans down, propping herself on the elbows, her hands slightly massaging the insides of Cas' hips and urging them more open. Her mouth is almost touching, and she knows Cas must be going crazy, feeling just the hot breath over her - she knows because she can feel Cas going crazy, every moan and whimper going directly through her own body. When Dee finally does dive down, flattened forceful tongue not just playing around anymore, Cas almost bites at her clit, and in turn Dee almost screams out from the sensation. She sucks at Cas' clit then, and Cas does it again, driving Dee insane.  
  
Dee stops for a second in a need to collect herself, but Cas doesn't stop flicking her tongue, this time not preventing Dee from grinding down on her face. Dee chokes on a strained sigh at the back of her throat, her entire body vibrating with what is about to come - and that's when Cas stops completely. Dee's body is shaking, and she both feels furious and grateful for Cas robbing her of her orgasm for now.  
  
As soon as Dee feels collected enough, she flicks her tongue and leaps at Cas. The other girl responds instantly with a series of quick jabs of tongue before settling for a more forgiving pace of longer licks. Dee circles Cas' clit with her tongue as her fingers rub along the rest until they settle for teasing around Cas' sopping wet hole. When she finally pushes two in, Cas' back arches and her tongue picks up the pace. Dee matches Cas in her pushes; they are both almost there. Cas can't handle any more, when Dee's fingers hook inside her as the tongue circles her clit. In the haze she sucks at Dee, and the other girl crosses the brink as well. They go on, riding out their pleasure to the last drop. Dee drops to the side of Cas' body her hand still teasing between Cas' legs, as both women still regain their breaths. Finally, Dee takes the hand away and props herself on her elbows to look at Cas with a lazy smile. She has that mischevious glint in the eye that Cas loves so much as she tilts her head and asks, "shower?"


End file.
